Dingin
by ambudaff
Summary: Ini sebenarnya cerita lama, baru di upload. Tentang sup bawang hangat dan syal bersulamkan ular perak.


**Judul:** Dingin  
**Tipe:** One shot  
**Rating:** PG 13  
**Genre:** General  
**Karakter:** Molly Weasley, Severus Snape  
**Bahasa:** Indonesia

**Waktu**: Di dalam rentang OotP  
**Disclaimer:** As usual

**Dipersembahkan pada**: **Lily**–Gryffindor, ini salah satu FF yang kubilang padamu, enjoy; **MSS**–Slytherin, syal itu sudah kusimpan selama 2 ½ sebelum akhirnya muncul juga..

Tadinya kukira ini sudah tersimpan di FFn, tapi waktu Eleanor menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Dingin, barulah Ambu sadari bahwa Dingin belum masuk ke FFn...

**DINGIN**

"Baiklah, kukira sampai di sini saja," Dumbledore mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Ia membereskan perkamen-perkamen yang dibawanya, lalu …'plop', ia berDissaparate.

Anggota Orde yang lain ikut memberes-bereskan perkamen yang bertebaran di seluruh permukaan meja.

"Minerva, ikut makan sekarang?" Molly mulai menyalakan api di tungku dengan tongkat.

"Hm, rasanya tidak bisa, Molly. Aku ada kurikulum yang harus disusun malam ini," McGonagall nampak bimbang.

"Tapi ada puding coklat-vanila kotak-kotak saus rum, Minerva,"

"Eh, …"

"Ayolah.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi seusai puding, aku langsung kembali ke Hogwarts, ya? Tidak ada acara kopi, ya?" McGonagall menyerah.

Molly mulai menghidangkan sup bawang dengan roti sebagai pengganti gulungan perkamen yang memenuhi meja tadi. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun, mencari kursi yang strategis. Kecuali seorang.

"Severus, tidakkah kau ikut?" Molly menuangkan sup ke mangkok suaminya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Molly. Aku banyak pekerjaan," sambil menggulung perkamen terakhir Snape meninggalkan ruangan.

Molly menatap punggung Snape yang menjauh.

"Molly, masih ada rotinya?" Moody mengagetkannya, meminta tambahan roti.

"Eh, eh, iya, ada, masih ada," Molly terkaget-kaget, mengambil lagi tambahan roti dari lemari. Ketika ia berbalik, sosok Snape sudah menghilang.

* * *

"Meski Albus berhalangan datang, kita terusakan saja rapat ini," Arthur mengambil alih pimpinan rapat. "Begini, laporan yang masuk ..."

Dan rapat berlanjut hingga semua laporan selesai dibahas, semua taktik direncanakan.

"Mudah-mudahan Albus bisa datang minggu depan," Arthur membereskan perkamen-perkamen peta yang berserakan di hadapannya.

Molly secara otomatis bergerak ke arah kompor untuk mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi ekor matanya bergerak ke arah lain.

Snape menggerakkan tongkatnya, dan plop! Perkamen yang dibawanya tadi lenyap. Lalu ia berdiri dan bergerak ke arah pintu.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?" Molly menghentikan langkahnya.

Snape menggeleng, lalu meneruskan langkahnya, menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

"Jadi, menurut Charlie, di Rumania, penyihir yang percaya akan kebangkitan Dia-Yang-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya bertambah dengan pesat sejak adanya kampanye diam-diam Orde Phoenix," Bill membuka perkamen yang dari tadi dibawanya. Ditunjuknya perkamen surat dari Charlie itu dengan tongkat, lalu tongkatnya disorotkan ke udara, sehingga tertulis dengan cahaya merah grafik kenaikan kepercayaan penyihir Rumania.

Menyusul pembicaraan anggota rapat tentang cara menaikkan kepercayaan di negeri-negeri lain berdasarkan laporan yang masuk.

Dan rapat Orde berakhir seperti biasa. Snape-pun bergerak cepat seperti biasa.

Ekor mata Molly-pun bergerak seperti biasa. Kali ini tanpa bicara.

* * *

"Arthur," Molly seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu tapi ragu.

"Hmm?" Arthur menjawab dari balik selimut dengan suara mengantuk.

Molly naik ke tempat tidur, melepas jubah tidurnya, lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"'da'pa, Mollywoblles?" Arthur melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Molly.

"Severus."

"Severus kenapa?"

"Dia apa memang tidak pernah makan selama rapat atau pertemuan-pertemuan lain?"

Arthur membuka matanya. Lalu duduk tegak. "Ya ... rasanya sih tidak."

"Kasihan ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan sudah besar, sudah dewasa, sudah bisa memilih sendiri."

"Maksudku, sekarang bulan Oktober sudah hampir habis. Hari sudah mulai dingin, hari-hari semakin pendek saja. Alangkah senangnya kalau sesudah lelah rapat, menyeruput sup bawang panas..." Molly mengucapkannya sambil menerawang.

"Molly?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini bukan tersinggung karena makananmu tak pernah disentuh dia, kan?"

"Ya tidak, dong."

(_A/N: Tadinya mau ditulis: "_Ya, tidak atuh_." Tetapi hal itu akan semakin memperkuat dugaan bahwa Ron itu adalah orang Sunda -->ketahuan Sunda-nya dari pihak ibu, hihi.._ **HP & PBC hlm 210**)

"Ya, sudah." Arthur membalik badan, masuk ke dalam selimut lebih dalam lagi, dan tak lama kemudian suara dengkur halusnya terdengar.

Molly masih belum bisa tidur. 'Kasihan, anak itu,' bisiknya, sambil menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas, 'malam segini dinginnya, kan enak kalau makan atau minum sesuatu yang hangat. Ah, sudahlah," Molly-pun berusaha tidur.

Tapi terlintas sesuatu di benaknya. 'Ya! Aku undang saja dia malam malam Natal! Menolak ajakan makan malam Natal kan tidak sopan, kecuali ada alasan keluarga. Dia kan sudah tidak punya keluarga!'

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, barulah Molly tertidur lelap.

* * *

Akan tetapi semuanya berjalan tidak seperti seharusnya. Harry mendapat penglihatan bahwa Arthur diserang ular. Dan anak-anak Weasley yang bersekolah di Hogwarts plus Harry, mengungsi ke Grimmauld.

Dan makam malam Natal-pun tidak jadi dilaksanakan. Molly tidak jadi mengundang Severus. Keluarga Weasley malah menghabiskan Natal di St Mungo.

* * *

_9 Januari 1996_

Ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts

Severus terbangun di dini hari, seperti biasanya. Dia menemukan bungkusan-bungkusan menumpuk di kaki tempat tidurnya.

Satu dari Dumbledore, dan satu dari McGonagall. Seperti biasa, setiap tahun. Hanya mereka yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Severus menghela napas. Alangkah baiknya jika tidak ada hari-hari seperti ulang tahun begini, di mana orang di'wajib'kan untuk merasa gembira.

Dia perlahan membuka bungkusan dari Dumbledore. Buku. Dari McGonagall. Juga buku.

Masih ada satu bungkusan lagi. Dari siapa gerangan?

Severus membuka bungkusan dengan perlahan, mencari nama pengirimnya. Ada kartu.

_Happy Birthday, Severus_

_Mudah-mudahan kau bisa mendapat sedikit kehangatan di ulang tahunmu ini_

_Arthur + Molly_

Dibukanya bungkusan itu keseluruhannya. Sebuah syal. Panjang, tebal, dan empuk, nyaman di leher. Hijau dan ada sulaman ular keperakan di kedua ujungnya.

* * *

Suatu sosok tiba-tiba menjelma tanpa bunyi. Molly yang sedang sibuk memasak, membalikkan badan. "Severus?"

Snape mengangguk. "Aku diminta oleh Dumbledore untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Potter, Molly."

Molly mengangguk. "Akan kupanggilkan," lalu bergegas ke luar dapur, ke arah kamar anak-anak.

Tapi dari ekor matanya, terlihat di leher Snape kini terlilit syal hijau.

**FIN**

**-----**

**Author's Note**:

_1. Ulang tahun Snape menurut JKR jatuh pada 9 Januari_

_2. Menurut HP Lexicon, kedatangan Snape ke Grimmauld untuk mengabarkan pada Harry bahwa ia harus belajar Occlumency terjadi pada tanggal 11 Januari._


End file.
